Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to applicators for use in surgical procedures, and more particularly, to applicators for use in surgical procedures to control and/or sustain the delivery of at least one therapeutic agent for extended efficacy.
Background of Related Art
Laparoscopic surgical insufflation systems allowing the use of trocar-enabled aerosolizing technologies have been disclosed by others (Power et al.; US 2011/0030678), and specifically as mechanical devices which may allow the passage/delivery of a fluid/therapeutic agent to a surgical site or body cavity (i.e. standard of care anesthetics, analgesics, etc. and in place of local injection/infusion). However, little has been reported in terms of means of extending the efficacy of such therapeutic agents, or preferred materials compositions or alternative uses, and/or methods of use outside of laparoscopic approaches.
As such, these inventions and related devices leave much room for improvement pertaining to controlling and sustaining therapeutic agent delivery (for preferably extending efficacy), as well as allowing both laparoscopic and open surgical use, given the majority of reported acute post-operative pain is associated with open approaches.